


You're Annoying

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [12]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, love them gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Race is a little drunk and a little mad





	You're Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Requested drabble based on "How long have you been standing there?" 
> 
> Send requests and stuff please
> 
> Also, this was posted in a multichapter collection but i didn't want that anymore so it isn't now...

“How long have you been standing there?” 

 

“ROMEO!” Race shouted as he came charging over to Romeo, who was standing in the kitchen at a party. 

“Yes my love?” Romeo asked sarcastically when Race finally approached him. 

Race slammed his red solo cup down onto the counter, drops of beer falling onto the counter. “You know who’s really fucking annoying?” He slurred, pointing a wobbly finger at Romeo. He wasn’t completely drunk yet, but he was definitely more than buzzed. 

“Spot Conlon?” Romeo asked with a sigh.

“Spot fucking Conlon!” Race exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, exasperated.

“What did he do this time?” Romeo leaned on the counter and smirked, ready to hear what ‘annoying’ thing Spot had done to set Race off.

“He’s so annoying. He just walks around like he’s something special! ‘Oh I’m Spot Conlon! I’m super hot, and really muscular. I’m so hot that everyone wants to hit on me. And I know I’m hot so I’m super smug about it. Because I’m hot. With my dark hair that hangs in my eyes sometimes, and my warm brown eyes like a fucking puppy, and my stupid smile. My stupid smile that will melt your heart. And let’s not even get started on my muscles again. Fucking huge, and I’m ripped. I have a 6 pack without trying because I’m Spot fucking Conlon!’ God! He’s so annoying. I hate him. Yeah that’s right. I hate him!” Race frowned as he exclaimed. “I hate him and he is annoying!”

Romeo rolled his eyes and flicked Race in the forehead. Race’s eyes crossed when he did and Romeo just laughed. “You don’t hate him you idiot.” Race opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

“You thinks wrong Romeo. Didn’t you just hear him?” Race turned to see a smirking Spot Conlon leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, stupid muscles and all. Race went bright red.

“How long have you been standing there?” Race asked him, refusing to move from his position next to Romeo.

“Long enough.” Spot pushed off of the door frame and walked over to Race. He got so close their mouths were almost touching, and their hips were flush against each other. Spot moved a hand to Race’s waist. “So, you hate me now? I’m annoying? Why is that?” Spot smirked at Race’s flushed face.

Then, Race gained his confidence back and reached a hand up to Spot’s neck. “You’re annoying because you’re not kissing my face off right now.”   
“Is that so? Well I wouldn’t want you to hate me forever, guess we gotta change that.” Race pulled on Spot’s neck so that their lips would touch, but right as they were about to kiss, gagging sounds interrupted the moment. They both turned to see Romeo pretending to retch over the side of the counter.

“Problem, Romeo?” Spot asked, not letting go of Race’s waist.

“Yeah, I don’t need to see you too making out in Jack’s kitchen. And I definitely don’t want to see you two having sex in here. I would be scarred for life, not to mention, Davey would have a panic attack about the cleanliness of the counters.”

Race and Spot both laughed at that statement.

“So, what do you want us to do then?” Spot quirked an eyebrow at the boy. 

“I say,” Romeo pushed the two of them around the counter and towards the door. “Take your husband, Conlon, and go home and do those nasty things. And never tell Davey where you do it, unless you want him in your kitchen with a bucket of cleaning supplies and a hazmat suit at 3 am.” Romeo opened the door and said as he walked away, “So go!”

Race and Spot both looked at each other and cracked up. 

“So, Spot Conlon. Would you like to go back to our place and do unmentionable things over the kitchen table, and then invite Jack and Davey over for lunch tomorrow?” Race asked, tracing a pattern on Spot’s collarbone. 

“This mean that you don’t hate me anymore?” Spot questioned, a small smile on his lips.

“How could I ever stay mad at my husband? Especially when he has muscles like yours?” Spot threw his head back in laughter and planted a kiss on Race’s forehead. 

“Let’s go then, before you decide my ‘stupid smile’ is too stupid.” They intertwined their hands, Race’s wedding band resting against Spot’s fingers. And they exited the party, stupid with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments and all that stuff. Hit me up on the tumbls @2-for-a-penny


End file.
